


Under Eight Eyes

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: DOTA 2 - Freeform, Hemipenes, Lizard, M/M, Male on Male, NSFW, dragon - Freeform, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Lesale finds himself in a pickle after he's approached by Jakiro. Though persuasion comes a long way.





	Under Eight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Jakiro's dialouge is split up between his ice- and fire head. The firehead talks in italics, whereas the icehead talks in regular text.

It was always a vicious cycle for every hero that fought on the battlements of the ancients. Where one would die, another took it's place as the remains of the hero slid into the earth, only to be reconstructed and brought alive by the powers of the ancients as they willed it. Ofcourse, not many were a fan of this cycle as it left some of them naseous and ill, others scared to death to the monstrosities and practices they saw wherever they went. Others simply just couldn't afford dying, and a small group just didn't want their perfect record to be ruined. 

 

As was the case of today, as two groups of five took it upon themselves to battle eachother, the goal to destroy the ancient that stood before them. Regardless of what moral choices they'd have to choose, most were blind to it. With that, it made for some merciless killers.

 

Though some had a different mind. Where others would brutalize like mindless insects, the others would negotiate or threathen, blackmail or worse. These sometimes aimed for other things than to destroy the ancients.

 

It seemed like the case today, as a lone Venomancer was given the task to place wards around the Radiant- his opposition, as he had accepted that task with a massive grudge. He wasn't a fan of warding, let alone the fact that he was so slow. It surely didn't add up to it and it made things nearly unbearable for him. Though once arrived, he was happy he was there.

 

With the magic of ward placement, he placed an observer and a sentry ontop of the hill that was just near the secret shop of the Radiant in top lane. It gave him and the enemy team clear vision of the Tier 1 tower at the Radiant, and it gave him confidence to know that ganks (hopefully) wouldn't be happening soon. Though that thought seem to betray him as soon he felt a pair of wings flap. Instinct kicked in as he quickly saw something move at the edge of his four eyes and quickly he made his way out of the Secret shop.

Though that proved to be futile as whatever the noise made erected a wall of ice right before him. Not wanting to be stunned, the Venomancer stopped and turned around quickly to be met.

 

With two wings, two heads and a body with the colour of coal, the Venomancer quickly knew with who he was dealing with. It was Jakiro, the twin-headed dragon who seemed to caught notice of Lesale's endeavours. The two heads didn't seem to happy, and Lesale wasn't either. Metting face to faces, it was only a matter of time before someone struck. But also a moment before someone even talked.

 

After all, Lesale didn't feel like dying whatsoever, and he wouldn't mind going out of his way to do something strange to even avoid being burnt to a crisp. With that, Lesale looked at Jakiro and thought a little. What could you do to persuade a dragon to  _not_  kill you?

 

"..Well now!" Lesale spoke, staying his distance as he didn't move at all, "Surely instead of you burning me to a crisp and taking the gold I earned rightfully as a support, maybe we can..  _work something out_ ,  _yes_?" He spoke, accent like any other snake that would talk, "I mean.. I don't think your carry in bottom wouldn't appreciate a greedy support taking everything that belongs to him, now would he?"

 

Jakiro landed on his feet a mere six feet away from Lesale, the two heads looking with a suspicious gaze towards Lesale. Whatever Lesale said they could barely trust, but there was some truth in his words. After all, this carry was one of the most self-entitled, whiny and mean-spirited fellows the two heads had ever met. And as they looked at eachother their attention quickly dwelled towards Lesale, who they then replied to.

 

"Well, as much as there's truth to your words, what's in it for us?" The ice-head asked. " _Yes! Us dragons are no foolish humans! We take what is ours and if we don't, we want something in place for it!_ " The other demanded. Whilst it seemed that the icehead was more negotiable, the fiery one had none of it and replied in his own ways, adding useless speeches and remarks at the words of the seemingly much wiser one. 

Lesale seemed to have stricken some luck. The heads had some actual negotiation in them! What a day it was, first he retrieves some wards he didn't place, now he gets to cheat death! It was a satisfying experience, and as soon as Jakiro seemed to not discuss with themselves, Lesale spoke again.

"Well, it is known that Lesale, the Deathbringer himself, can supply one's arsenal with a variety of toxins, poisons and venemous gales. It's all within my reach to create the most poisonous, the most toxic, and the most dangerous concoctions known to man!" He spoke proudly, boasting his own confidence in making whatever people desired to give them an edge in the battlefield. He felt asif that was what Jakiro needed, as they seemed to be in the mood to become absolute killing machines. 

Though Jakiro thought different, they felt asif they needed something different. Something more close to their own.

 

"Well, the offer sounds appealing, Lesale!" " _But I think we want something... different!_ " The pair spoke, giving their verdict on the offer as they crept closer. Eyes gazing at the shiny red ones of Venomancer as they got closer and closer. "I think what my fiery brother tries to say is that we don't need items, I was thinking more of a... service, if you catch my drift."

Lesale stood still for a moment, trying to even think what the two wanted. But as the quarter dropped he fell still for a second.

Did he just really imply.. that?

 

Lesale looked at Jakiro with a slightly annoyed, yet confused gaze. Was the dragon really intending to have sex with Lesale? Or even better, have them fuck Lesale? It was alot to process, but honestly- how bad could it be? If it meant avoiding death, he wouldn't mind taking one for the team.

"Do you mean sex?" He quite casually spat out, looking at Jakiro now with an almost interest, but wary expression, "Don't get me wrong, it wasn't what I originally had in thought, but it's surprising even coming from  _you_." He said, standing more casually as he knew that there wasn't an immediate threat. Instead, it seemed that someone just wanted to bang him, which gave him some comfort. 

"Ahah! You take the words from out mouths!" " _And it seems that you've widened on them aswell, are we at an accord, Lesale?_ " The two heads proposed, they stood close enough to rub their breath onto Lesale, and their body language told that they were almost ready to just roll over and let Lesale do the work. Lesale didn't seem to budge at first, but after a long sigh it seemed that he didn't really have much of a choice. As he desperately thought of other options, Lesale seemed to just agree with Jakiro.

"..Fine, what is it you want me to do, and please don't make it some weird thing where I have to encorperate all kinds of silly, useless magic." He said, watching Jakiro roll over as those two heads met the eyes of Lesale, the hands eagerly pointing to a genital slit waiting to be pleased.

The Venomancer slithered closer, gazing upon the slit that laid before him as he couldn't help but notice the anal entrance of Jakiro aswell. Though appealing, the Venomancer had only interest in doing pleasure to Jakiro's genitals who seemed focused on that aswell.

As he brought his head close, Lesale let out the slithery tongue upon the scaly slit, gently sliding into the crevice that was his opening. And immediatly he was rewarded be a sweet-sour taste of what he could identify as precum. It was a little strange to taste first, but it brought some arousal out of the Venomancer. He continued this action as with every lick he went deeper. The deeper he went, the more he felt like his tongue would brush against a pair of objects, the objects presumably being the manhoods of Jakiro himself. He felt them become progessively larger as each time he backed out the slit became more puffed, and soon the tips would gently peek out.

A few licks later however, and the two penises would emerge. Both were shaped as how he would expect them to be, tapering with some fancy textures on it's shaft as it was ended with a big, fat knot on either cock. They hung there like two popsicles waiting to be licked, and Venomancer felt himself to be incredibly aroused well, seeing his own firm manhood hang out. It was tapering alright, but it wasn't knotted like the partner before him.

Disregarding his own erection, he brought himself to the massive cocks of Jakiro instead, working his tongue over both manhoods as they seemed to shiver with every touch, and Jakiro seemed to like it as both heads watched intently, their expressions telling the tale as they both seemed incredibly aroused and in the midst of being pleased.

And thus Lesale went to work, using his tongue to slide over every penis bit by bit, them being covered in a gooey, slimy substance as a lubricant of sorts, and once they did, Lesale looked up at Jakiro, wiggling the two appendages that he seemed eager to work with.

"Well, wouldn't you mind some.. experimentation?" He grinned, hoping to please Jakiro just a bit more.

Words weren't said by either head, but a hum and a nod from both seemed to qualify as a yes, and as Lesale brought his appendages close, he retracted the teeth at the entrance as he positioned them above. Once aligned, he proceeded to shove it over the cocks of Jakiro. Whilst it didn't stimulate the senses of Lesale himself, it seemed to overwhelm both heads with pleasure as they gasped and panted. It seemed that Venomancer had them pleasured at their peak, and the Venomancer started to go to work.

Sliding up and down, Lesale began to work and potentially milk the cocks of the twin-headed dragon, hoping to please them in the meantime. 

The tightness of the appendages felt like heaven to Jakiro as their cocks slid smoothly over the textured walls of Venomancer. It was an experience, and quite frankfully their cocks twitched and throbbed with pleasure as the texture surely accompanied a full-fledged array of whatever lewdness they could think of. As they laid there being milked, their hands twitched and their tail began to move around, quickly feeling the firm member of Lesale as it wrapped around quickly, beginning to reward Lesale by jerking his cock off with his tail.

Bits and pieces of precum began to leak out of the cocks and lubricate the spitters as they were phazed by pleasure. Their minds in the clouds as all that registered was the sweet feeling of pleasure and excitement. Having their cocks milked like this was defintely new and a path way away from regular sex. Though it seemed that they also wanted more. They wanted more pleasure, and as they saw the manhood of Lesale wiggle infront of them, the heads got an idea.

With a little tug, the firehead spoke, " _Nhhh.. Ohh, you can.. put that thing of yours.. in us, if you'd like..!_ " The ice head soon followed with a simple nod, as Lesale's eyes widened. Was it time for him to put his own cock to use aswell? What a time to be alive he thought, positioning his own manhood infront of Jakiro's hole as the appendages did his thing.

At this stage, Lesale was already dripping and covered in precum from all the tail-jacking he recieved, and he was eager on penetrating the dragon as he quickly went to work. As the two appendages worked up and down like pistons, he quickly shoved his own cock inside of the tight pucker of Jakiro. It was met with resistance and a smooth texture inside, but the Venomancer was hungry for sex, he began to hump and rut his cock back and forth in the tight hole of Jakiro as he milked their cocks, sucking up all the precum as he wanted to taste the sweet cum they had to offer.

His cock was starting to slide in and out as Jakiro moaned and gasped, switching around as they felt coming closer each second now. The pleasure of having both their penises sucked and their anus getting pounded was a new thing to them, and it quite frankly brought the pair closer and closer to the edge. Thankfully for Lesale, he was close aswell.

A few more movements was all it took before the dragon and the venomancer blew their loads. Green, sticky and thick cum shooting deep inside of Jakiro's tight asshole as the knotted pair of cocks shot cum with colours respectively to each's heads deep down into the spitters, cycling back into Lesale's tastebuds for him to taste and suck.

He humped for a few times, the Venomancer. But he pulled all of it back as he took a deep sigh from the amazing action he had just comitted, he felt like he had pleasured himself more than Jakiro, but the twin-headed dragon soon had other thoughts as it had rolled over while Lesale was looking away, cocks still throbbing.

"What, you thought we were done?" The ice head proclaimed, " _After all, we don't have knots for nothing!_ "

 

'Shit' thought the Venomander to himself, knowing well he wouldn't be walking for weeks as he realized that the dragon wanted to fuck the deathbringer.

 

And quickly he found himself in this situation aswell as the dragon took it upon themselves to push this idea further. The two pinned down and rolled over the Venomancer with force as their dicks came close to the entry-point of Lesale, still covered in their own cum and the gooey substance which came from Lesale's spitters. Quickly the blue cock poked at the rear of Lesale, and not long after it would dig itself into the hole. 

The shaft slid in quite easily to the ice-head's surprise, and as it started to go back and forth he felt the anus progressively widen more and more. Such an easy target the anus was as it seemed to have obedience with the fat twin cocks. Not soon later, as the Venomancer laid moaning and huffing from the large cock buried within, the ice head went for the knot, and as it forcefully plopped in, Lesale yelped- only to repeat that process as it popped out.

Repeating the knotfucking for a while, the blue dick retracted with juices dripping and strings of precum connecting anus to cock, only for the firehead to take his turn.

Same anus, same dick, different colour. It went in as expected and it soon felt his knot to be buried deep within, making Jakiro release lustful groans and huffs as they bucked to make a grand finish- to fill up Lesale with some dual action.

Pulling back, the two heads looked down under to Lesale, who was on a high of anal pleasure. Seemingly obedient with it, the two cocks went forward as the two manhoods were pressed together, only to penetrate the rear with some force as only their tips were in.

A loud huff came from both, almost breathing a little ice and fire as they continued to slide in. Inch by inch, and bit by bit found itself in as the whopping eight inches of length made it inside of Venomancer, the girth doubled as the rear was stretched massively, the venomancer's thoughts and actions left in a haze of huffing and panting as he awaited the spectacle of having two knots in him.

Though the dragons began to royally fuck Lesale first, shoving both shafts in and out at a rapid pace as the cocks added the touches of gaping Lesale's anus more. Once they felt compliant, they braced for the final touch as they began to push with the might they had left, feeling themselves rut the knots slowly in. It went at a slow and grinding phase as it hurt Lesale at first, but a second of relief came as suddenly a massive wave of pleasure hit, feeling both knots slam inside as it made Lesale yell from pleasure. In return, it made the two heads cry in pleasure and lewdness aswell as they immediatly felt their orgasm hit aswell.

Thick and long spurts of cum flew down into Lesale's gaping asshole as the two knots throbbed and twitched, each movement giving Lesale immense amounts of pleasure whilst giving Jakiro it aswell. It remained there for a good seven seconds before the orgasm ran out, and as they did, they felt their cocks shrink as they pulled them out.

With a final 'plop!' at the end. The Twin-headed dragon was more than satisfied and didn't bother with words, instead he turned around to walk away, leaving Lesale in a gaping mess as he laid there. Whilst he experienced something new and quite well, he was also grateful that he cheated death. He got up and he slithered away as he probaly went to the fountain to heal his broken rear.

 

The end.


End file.
